


a kiss for you and a kiss for me

by chasinggstars



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinggstars/pseuds/chasinggstars
Summary: jisoo and jeonghan have a tradition that on each of their birthdays, they give each other a kiss.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	a kiss for you and a kiss for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nutellastars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellastars/gifts).



> I don't normally write fics for ships I don't mainly ship, but... just for you :P

There was a tradition between Jisoo and Jeonghan that on each of their birthdays, they would give each other a kiss. It had started off as a joke, back when they were just four years old, by their parents, but the tradition had continued into later life.

“Happy birthday, Han.” Jisoo handed a small box to Jeonghan. The pair were sitting on the floor of Jeonghan’s room for his birthday sleepover, as per their tradition. Jeonghan took the box and carefully tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was a silver necklace with a pendant of angel wings.

“Aw, thanks. You’re finally accepting my identity as an angel,” Jeonghan smirked at him.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. But only for today, though, since it’s your birthday.”

“Rude. But aren’t you forgetting something, hmm?” He puffed up his cheek and stuck it out to the other, closing his eyes in an exaggerated manner. A flush went across Jisoo’s face.

“We’re 17 now, Han, you sure you still want this?”

“It’s a tradition!”

“Fine.” Jisoo quickly darted in and went past his cheek, instead leaving a small peck on his lips. And just as fast as it had happened, he went back to his seat, trying to act calm.

“You- What- Huh?” Jeonghan spluttered. After all, it wasn’t everyday your best friend kissed you. On the lips.

“Han. I… I know this is sudden, but I’ve liked you for a long time now. Will you be my guardian demon? Wait- No- Will you be my guardian angel?” It was obvious that he had practiced those lines for some time, and he had accidentally messed them up.

“Of course.”

“I mean, of course, it’s okay if you don’t reciprocate my feelings, but─” Jeonghan grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into another kiss, a proper one this time. Jisoo’s eyes widened, before quickly shutting them and kissing back. After all, it wasn’t everyday your best friend kissed you. On the lips.  
When they finally pulled away, they were both left breathless.

“I said of course, you idiot.”

-

There was a tradition between Jisoo and Jeonghan that on each of their birthdays, they would give each other a kiss. It had started off as a confession, back when they were just seventeen years old, but the tradition had continued into later life.

“Happy birthday, Han.” Jisoo handed a small box to Jeonghan. The pair were sitting on the floor of their shared bedroom to celebrate Jeonghan’s birthday, as per tradition. Jeonghan took the box and carefully tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was a silver necklace with a pendant of an angel on a cloud.

“Aw, thanks. It’s me, the great angel, with you, my servant cloud. Right?” Jeonghan smirked at him.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. But only for today, though, since it’s your birthday.”

“Rude. But aren’t you forgetting something, hmm?” He puckered out his lips and closed his eyes, a smile pulling at his mouth. Jisoo grinned back at him.

“We’re 27 now, Han, you sure you still want this?”

“It’s our tenth year of this tradition!”

“Fine.” He pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss, only letting go when they needed air. Jeonghan tried to say something but was cut off.

“Yoon Jeonghan. I know this is sudden, but I’ve loved you for a long time now. Will you be my guardian demon? Wait- No- Will you be my guardian angel?” From his pocket he pulled out a simple silver ring with two diamonds.

“Of course.”

“I mean, of course, it’s okay if you don’t reciprocate my feelings, but─” Just like ten years ago, he grabbed the back of his boyfriend’s─ no, his fiancé’s─ neck and pulled him into another kiss.

When they finally pulled away, they were both smiling like they had the whole world. Though, some ways, they did.

“I said of course, you idiot.”


End file.
